boundlessuniverserpfandomcom-20200214-history
Pure Beast
There should be at least ONE per habitat. - Non city habitats. Creation BloodMaiden can have no children, this being a race based on blood moved and shifted by blood they are under the creation of the Blood Goddess herself, Blood Maiden. She is partial to their creation and cannot have her children fall. It is said If a hind does fall the reason the body is never left behind is because she takes back everything that she had made. A Hinds own resurrection can only come from BloodMaiden. Appearence The Pure Beast is also known as the Hind. Hinds can be pictured as a horse, elk, moose, goat, ram, unicorn stag or deer. ( AKA They MUST have Fur and HOOVES.) They are known to have a fleece of gold. Their hooves are of gold and the more powerful/elder of the hind the more they age or grow in power as far as healing, and the more forest they protect the more gold their hair is. This is the metal but in a softer more magical form. It is rumored when they get to a level of sage they have diamond like qualities. From the look of a hind they are similar to a Centaur. However they are of the Deer/ unicorn/goat type. They are loved by nearly all creation of the woodlands and their terrain and are known to heal everyone that comes with injure no matter what kind of creature. Their form is smaller between 20-850 lbs. (Twenty being something as small as a Paku) They stand roughly 2-12 feet in height from hoof to head. Males and females can have antlers and it is said over time the females gain them with age. They do not cause death, rape, lie or theft. They walk and the grounds burst with local plant life stepping on fallen seeds to make them grow. Pure Beast: Hinds are practically ageless; they reach a prime and look that prime, so long as they are kept in a jolly spirit. However if they are isolated or taken from their woods, they will start to fade. A hind captured to long (AKA A year) will just disappear. No trace will be left. If their animal companions leave them and the forest clears out they will go weak and appear to age. They are bound to the spirits of the woods and the lesser there are in them the weaker and frailer they become. They can be killed. Quite easily they are able to get broken bones be beaten and die like most creatures. Their fleece may add some protection but not much. -Healing/Destruction Horned Nightmare this is a beast that carries the darkness over its form. it looks to be a creature of a coal like color. The pure beast turned to be a creature of the Darkness. Its body will lose any form of softness and look tribal and rigid. Everything of them reeks of sulfur and brimstone. They walk and the earth rots beneath their hooves. Powers By Touch/Kiss The Pure Beast can resurrect by a kiss so long as the soul is present however they will lose all healing abilities for a month. (This keeping fair with the month limit of power.) Horned beast can cause disease, decay, and sometimes death with a sing bite or slam of its hooves. (player permission only for this deals more with stories. ) Statistics Pure beast are hoofed creatures that are offset in a balance between the Purebeast and the Horned Nightmare. All Pure beast have golden hooves.-Habitat Pure Beast: Woods, Forests, Springs, Meadows, A section of non city like area where they can take care of the wildlife there. The horned nightmare will run off all humanoids and defend it to the last beast standing. Ground/Terrain Movement So long as they are of the 4 legged species they are faster then many, they have the ability to pivot and zig on those precious hooves. They will be faster then most land mamamls they are meant to run and hide. Sight They poses true sight, looking in to the eyes of a pure beast can calm most any creature. If stared in to long enough a near hypnotism can take place. Horned beast can see the darker parts of someones heart and most will runaway in disbelief. Please Gather Out of Character permission. Body Parts Horns - Horns are worth much and are considered the rarest of wands. Lips - They may bring life and healing or give you death and ailment. Hooves - They are gold unless then changed then they are black coal. Hair - hair is between gold the longer it is a hind that protects the gold changes to almost a softer diamond. Death - When they die the only thing that is left is the Golden Fleece and hooves and their horns other then that they vanish in to Mana. Duality The duality is they are born and are morally changed by the addition of others or the use of others. though they may be natural healers that does not mean they do. Others are teachers and scholars. iThe horned beast however is calculating and understand where as the hind is gentle and compassionate. Blood The blood is something that can cause madness and if it is the true Hinds it will be powerful enough to kill a god. (The dosage needs to be right.) The blood being used causes the beasts to change. When someone drinks and does a crime or good deeds under the influence of the blood the hind will change and alter. they will decay and become the horned nightmare. or the nightmare will rejuvenate. The blood of a pure beast is only useable while the pure beast or horned nightmare is living. If the beast dies the power their blood holds will vanish for all parts of the beast will return to Bloodmaiden. Abuse of Blood Use For a hind to stop the change they demand death, knowing they are being used for wrongs is the same thing as doing them. That is why the hinds request a guardian. Another hind can share the load and carry the burden. Thus saving the life but injuring itself. Breeding Breeding can be done in either form. Be it in the animal, the taur (centaur like state) or the human standing. However a human standing will make something more like Pan, and more like the creatures that only have the hind legs of the creature. Halves are allowed. But only those born with the golden hooves are allowed healing and ress abilities. Halves are limited to one form though they can use spells to make them look another but it is not a natural ability.